


Operation:Escort

by Minxzie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxzie/pseuds/Minxzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you tire of the area you live in? If you have the money, you move. What do you do if you find a new favorite restaurant? You go there. What happens when a girl begins to make you re-think your views? Don't run, walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new Perspective

Humans seem to think that dating and relationships are a game, and I tend to agree. Especially where they are involved.

They see me, even from a distance, and decide that they like me. They don't know me, and are fickle enough to think that looks, and mannerisms make a person. Or a demon, in my case. They take silence as being mysterious rather than unimpressed, and no matter what you say they'll either: fall in love with you, or end up crying. Either is an unfavorable outcome for myself, but it made me realize the potential to make a lot of money.

If I had a nickel for each time I was told that I was the object of some girl’s affection, or even love, I would be well off. It made me think about lust, which is far more prevalent in this dirty human city. I began to consider lust in comparison to love or affection, and the often indistinguishable line that separates, and sometimes joins them. Often enough that was what it boiled down to.

Humans want to be held, and touched, and told that they look pretty in that short skirt, or that they don't look fat in those pants. Who am I to deny them those things? So, I began giving these females the praise and reassurances which they needed. For a price.

Being an escort is much more work than we in the business are given credit for. Some clients are obnoxious, some are in some small amount psychotic, and some, well they're just plain vile. Which I, to a degree, expected from humans. Then, there are others. The ones who do fall in love with you. They're often weak of will and low on self-esteem. Then you come in and renew some of their faith in themselves, and they forget that they're paying you. That's just a mess in general.

The last type is the one who wants a picture of the two of you together, so that she can show you off to her friends as her new boyfriend. You have no idea just how many girls only want that deception. It makes me wonder of the value place on humans having mates. I've needed to start keeping track of cities, so that I never hand out pictures twice in the same area.

It so happened once, that I'd done just that and two of my clients met and showed of heir 'boyfriends' to each other. Just imagine their surprise, and the looks on their faces when they flashed the same picture. It was a completely unpleasant disaster, which I would prefer not to repeat.

I've also had to begin categorizing faces and names in my memory. I then take them and align them with certain attributes of customers, so that I can handle any situation. Like one time.

I was walking from my house to the grocery store. It was only a few blocks away, so I figured that I could get the fresh air. I had been cramped up in rooms for three nights in a row, and none of them my own. Before I even got to the end of my street I was stopped by a tall, curvy brunette, with feather earrings.

"Oh, it's you!" She exclaimed, smiling brightly up at me. "It's nice to finally meet you!' I stared down at her, trying to place her face as she shook my hand. Try as I might, I did not recognize this girl.

"Pardon me, but how do I know you again?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"Oh, you don't!" She replied with a light laugh, letting me relax a bit. I had been afraid that she had been a client from a longer time than my memory could retrace. For all my years, I have never had a stellar memory. "Kanna showed me your picture and I was wondering when I would get a chance to see you in person."

'Kanna, Kanna, Kanna...' I thought, searching my memory. 'Oh, right! The screamer...' Of course I didn't say that aloud. What I did say was, "I apologize! Kanna mentioned you, but I fear that I don't remember your name. I have a terrible time with names if I don't have a face to match it to." The last line was the truth if the rest was not.

"Oh, it's Kagura."

I had a tough time convincing Kagura that I really had somewhere I needed to be, and that, no, I couldn't stop and join her for a coffee. Neither could I chat and get to know her. By the time I shook her off, I would have been finished my shopping, and home making my clam chowder. That was just a week ago.

The job comes with many responsibilities, requirements, and sacrifices. There is almost no free time in my schedule. I often get no sleep, which since I don't really need to sleep, is not such a problem. I have to travel almost weekly, and I need to meet people to make connections. I must conduct myself accordingly.

It suits me just fine, but this city no longer does. So, I sold my house and drove towards my new apartment a few cities over. All of my possessions fit into my trunk, and it didn't surprise me. I am actually moving closer to my brother, but I won't be telling him that.

My new apartment is adequately sized for myself and the small amount of things I own. It is in a quiet area, next to a large park, with many trees. Up and down my street, little obscure businesses are located. Most seem to be closed, but right at the corner there is a little family restaurant. The neon open sign stayed on all night, and people were always coming and going. Its sign read Sonny's, and when I first passed it, the most delicious scent wafted through the quickly closing door that someone had just walked through.

I think I may go there tomorrow. If I don't have an 'appointment' that is.


	2. Sonny's not Owned by Sonny

The people in his new city were the same as those in every other city that Sesshomaru had been to so far. The better to make money off of. He had already managed to gain five new clients in the two weeks since he had arrived at his new apartment. His schedule was sufficiently packed by the time he managed to make it down to that quaint little restaurant.

Eventually though, he was able to meander down to Sonny's. It was rather late one night, practically midnight, and he had been heading home from Momoe, his newest client's house. As always, it was open. He stepped through the door, almost walking into someone.

"I apologize for my misstep," he murmured, blinking as he met big, round, yellow eyes. They were staring out of a green face that barely reached to his knees.

"It's not a problem, sir," the imp said with as much of a smile as his beaky face could manage. He was wearing a stark white apron, over a brown shirt and khakis. "Welcome to Sonny's."

"You're Sonny I take it?"

"While I am the owner of this establishment that is incorrect. I am Jaken."

“If you're the owner then why is the restaurant called Sonny's?"

“Who would eat at Jaken's?" A valid point. "Did you want a table, sir?"

"Indeed, if you don't mind."

"Of course not," the little demon quipped. "Rin, you silly girl, there's a customer!"

"Yes, master Jaken!" came enthusiastically from behind the counter directly in front of them. Seconds later a girl, who had apparently been sitting behind it, stood with a book in her hand. Her bangs hung near her eyes and her face held a pretty smile. She wore a uniform, with a green apron, which had splashes of orange and yellow decorating it.

"Come and help him!" Jaken ordered, not un-affectionately, walking over and disappearing behind the counter.

The girl put down her book and rushed over. Her movements were quick, yet graceful. Sesshomaru turned his eyes away and sat in one of the mismatched chairs. It wasn't just the chairs that didn't match, he noticed. It was everything in the room. The tables were all sorts of shapes, sizes and colors. The decorations were a collaboration of polaroid’s, posters and paintings. Nothing belonged together, but they all still seemed a set in a peculiar way.

"Welcome to Sonny's," the girl- Rin, chirped. "Our special today is shrimp primavera with salad and garlic toast. The soup of the day is cream of broccoli and cheddar. The- oh, wow, you have pretty eyes!" The girl switched tracks again. "My name is Rin, as master Jaken said, and I will be your server this evening, morning... evening..."

Sesshomaru stared at her. It wasn't the compliment that had thrown him off, he had, had his eyes praised many times. It was the rapidity of her speech, and the animation with which she spoke. Most of the women he met tried to sound sophisticated and spoke slowly. Some even feigned accents.

"That sounds delicious," he managed to say in his deep voice, and waved away a menu before she could go off another nodded, showing her teeth as she smiled. She scribbled his order down in a little spiral notebook, and he involuntarily noticed that she had terrible handwriting. The worst he'd seen really.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She inquired.

"Chocolate milk." She laughed and he blinked at her. Who was this girl to laugh right in his face?

"That's cute of you. Here you are, all grown up, and you're ordering chocolate milk. Here I was, expecting you to order wine, or champagne, or something." Yes. He realized now that he should have ordered some wine. "Not that chocolate milk is a bad choice! I love chocolate milk." She put the eraser of her pencil to her bottom lip. "Actually, I also love mango juice. They've got to be tied in tastiness." She smiled her happy smile at him. "I'll just go get your milk and place your order."

The silence was welcome as she walked away. There were many other customers, but they seemingly had already been served. Most were sipping drinks of one kind or another. Some were eating, and a few were getting up to leave. The moment one person left, another would arrive. A few would be greeted by a bright exclamation of, "welcome to Sonny's!" Others were obviously regular customers, seeing as the waitress knew their names and would address them accordingly, "Good Morning, Suou! How is Masayuki? And Mr. Wantanabe has recovered from his surgery?" There seemed to be very few patrons that Rin did not know.

"Here you go," said the girl in question, placing his drink in front of him on the table. Condensation ringed on the table almost instantly.

"Thank you." He didn't look up.

"No problem." She didn't walk away and he could tell that she was staring at him.

"Can I help you?" he asked, slightly annoyed by the rudeness of this woman.

"I was just wondering your name, “Rin responded in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'm usually good at guessing, if you don't want to tell me. I never forget a face," she paused," or a name, come to think of it, so that means that you're new here. Did you just move to the neighborhood? Oh, and you never told me your name! I guess I'll have to guess!"

"You could try." He hadn't meant to issue the challenge, it had just slipped from his lips.

"Bill?"

"No." He sighed.

"Darien?"

"Do I look like a Darien?"

"Not completely. Hakaku?"

"Definitely not."

"Rin! Get back to work!" Jaken's voice rang from the back room, and the girl jumped.

"Excuse me." She curtsied and was gone.

Sesshomaru lifted his glass and took a sip, staring at the ring of water where it has rested on the wood. This girl was like a whirlwind. She dashed around the room, serving everyone and chatting all the way. She had an energy that he could not comprehend. He resigned himself to the fact that she would be returning with his food. Hopefully it was sooner than later. He was famished. It had been several hours since he'd last eaten.

As if on cue, Rin walked up with a tray in her hand.

"Shrimp Primavera, garlic toast, and Caesar salad!" she chirped, placing the plate in front of him.

"Thank you," He replied, unwrapping his cutlery form his blue napkin. This time, Rin was off without a word. He speared some pasta and shrimp onto his fork then shoved it into his mouth.

A contented sigh escaped Sesshomaru's lips. He didn't know if it was the spices, technique, or some form of magic, but this was supremely delicious. It was probably the most flavorful dish that he'd eaten in years. He stared down at the plate. This was even tastier than the things he'd taken to creating in the recent months He could see a few ingredients, and tell a few spices by tongue, but very much doubted that he could succeed in recreating this dish. His culinary abilities weren't nearly so honed.

One thing was certain; he would be returning to Sonny's again. He was awakened from his reverie by Rin.

"How was it?" she asked, and he realized that he'd finished.

"Quite good," was all he said. She beamed at him.

"I'm glad! I'm sure that Master Jaken will be too! Can I get you any dessert, or coffee? The cherry pie is to die for."


	3. What's in a name?

"Oh! Nobu, you're back!"

Sesshomaru cringed. When he had walked into Sonny's he'd been met by Jaken and a crowd of customers. The peppy little waitress had been nowhere in sight, nor was she within range of his acute ears.

"Actually, that isn't my name either," he said, turning to the girl who had just walked through the door. Her cheeks were flushed, and her hair was tousled as if she had been running. A little black sweater hung slightly off her shoulders, partially concealing the green of her apron. She was smiling, as per usual, and wore headphones, one in her ear and the other dangled by her collarbone.

"Darn, I thought that I had it that time!" She giggled. "Am I right in thinking that it begins with an 'N'?" Sesshomaru sighed.

"My name is Sesshomaru." He spoke quietly. He wasn't sure why he had decided to tell her. Maybe it was that he had realized that she was likely never going to give up the guessing game, and that it would become increasingly annoying. The reaction that he received was rather extraordinary. The petite girl's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and her body tensed towards him in anticipation.

"Really? That's an uncommon name! I like it!" She looked thoughtful, though her eyes didn't lose their sparkle. "It suits you! Lord Sesshomaru of Sonny's cafe!" One of his shapely eyebrows raised.

"Lord?" He wondered. Rin nodded.

"It's all in how you act and carry yourself!" She answered. "Your stride is graceful like a debutante, and you act like everyone is below you. It's just like you're a lord and the whole world is your castle!" Before Sesshomaru could reply, Rin skipped off, humming a tune that was- for some reason- familiar to him, into the back room. He didn't re-emerge for near fifteen minutes.

He watched as she proceeded to greet everyone in the room. When he realized that he was watching this agitating creature he let out a little huff, and turned his eyes towards his watch. It was a cheap thing, purchased at a convenience store, but it kept the time, and so was satisfactory. Right then it was telling him that he still had an hour until he had to meet his one client of the day. Regularly he would have booked more than one, but this client paid big and demanded time for it; time he had.

"Do you have an appointment today, Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru did not look up and fought to keep emotions from his face.

"I do, though it really is none of your business."

"I know. I'm just curious! I see that Master Jaken has already served you. Is there anything else that I could get for you?" Rin tilted her head. I could get you some chocolate milk, if you want."

"No, thank you."

"Okee-dokee! Just call me if you need anything!" 

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to his crab stir-fry, but found that he was no longer hungry. He sighed and raised his clawed hand up above his head to get the waitress's attention. She noticed instantly, and bee-lined back towards him.

"Change your mind on the chocolate milk?" She asked in her infuriatingly sweet voice.

"No," he retorted. "I would like a take home container, if you would be so kind as to get one for me."

"Too full?" She asked, placing a hand on one of her round hips, and raising the other to press her index finger to her chin. He didn't allow any verbal answer for such a ridiculous question. He did, however, nod. She smiled. "Alright! I'll only be two shakes of a little lamb's tail." Then she disappeared, only to return a minute later with his Styrofoam trays. "Here you go."

"Thank you Rin," he replied, not about to let his aggravating girl force him to such savagery as to not use manners. He took the containers from her hands, and proceeded to scoop the remainder of his delicious food into the crude dish, closing the lid when done.

When he stood to leave, Rin was nowhere in sight. He was thankful. He was in no mood for her incessant chatter. When he approached the cash register it was Jaken who he paid. For once, he was on his way with no more hassle or conversation than needed.


	4. Papayas

"Your hair is simply gorgeous. What do you use in it my dear?" Mrs. Tanaka, a middle-aged, brunette asked. Rin smiled and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Last night I used a homemade treatment of eggs, olive oil and mashed papaya," she explained. "It's really good for your hair, and the papaya makes it smell nicer."

The older lady smiled pleasantly, "I didn't realize that you knew things about hair care," she admitted. Rin nodded.

"Oh, yes. My mother owns a salon, so she teaches me these things. It's quite useful, especially in hair emergencies." She giggled. "Our house is above the salon, so I help there when I have the chance. Not with so much, just treatments and shampoos and the like," most of this was said in one breath; a common occurrence, so Rin had to pause to breathe. "I do a few updo’s too."

"That's really interesting! Which salon? I just happen to need a touch up." Mrs. Tanaka patted her bottle blonde hair gently. Rin smiled.

"It's near the high school. Sea Breeze Salon. It's the big blue building, you can't miss it." Just then the door opened and a familiar face appeared. Rin's smile widened and she smiled at the woman in front of her. "I'll be back with your order once it's done, I just have to greet the new arrival."

"Go on, dear. Don't let me keep you."

Rin walked over to the back corner table where an oh-so familiar figure was sitting. His long and flowing platinum hair was tied into a ponytail today, and he wore a blue dress shirt with black slacks. His long legs were stretched out beneath the table, his stylish shoes were polished to a shine.

"Good afternoon, Lord Sesshomaru," she said, walking up. His eyes turned and she watched them look her up and down. She also would have sworn that she saw his nostrils twitch. "Can I get you a drink?"

"A glass of red wine," the deep, yet smooth voice replied. His eyes turned look back at his hands that rested on the table in front of him.

"I'll be right back, then!" She said, placing a menu in front of him. She went back into the kitchen. The stainless steel was all spotless and clean. Rin waved at the cook- Myouga, and filled a glass with the best red wine that Jaken ordered. She glanced around at the familiar space in the back once before heading back into the dining room.

It was getting late, and though Jaken's was a twenty-four hour restaurant, many of the patrons were in the process of leaving. Even Mrs. Tanaka had apparently decided against dessert, and headed out.

Rin hummed as she weaved through the tables, glass in hand. Arriving at her destination, she placed the glass gently in front of its purchaser.

"There you are," she quipped. "Our finest red wine. Have you looked at the menu? If not could I suggest the Salmon BLT? It's not as fancy as you'd usually order though... Maybe the Pan-seared Haddock? It comes with a side of Portobello sauce, brown and wild rice, and steamed asparagus." She paused. "If not that, then-"

"The haddock will be fine, thank you." There was a specific stress to the words thank you, when he said it that made Rin shut her mouth and nod, heading off to the kitchen after assuring him that she would be back with his order. She could have sworn that she heard him mutter, "papayas?"

Something wasn't exactly right about Sesshomaru today. Yes, he was always slightly annoyed with her and her chipper moods; many people felt that way, but this time it was different. It was as if something were bothering him. Rin couldn't even begin to guess what, and she knew that he would not open up to her, so she just continued to don her sweet smile and chipper attitude. She flitted about, taking orders and handing out meals as they came. It took no more than twenty minutes for Myouga to finish the haddock.

"One haddock special," Rin said, quite quietly for her. She placed it gently in front of the well-dressed and almost frighteningly attractive man before her, and nodded rather than saying anything before walking away.

The rest of her shift slipped by with Rin barely noticing. It was a rather busy evening and she didn't even notice when Sesshomaru slipped out- Jaken being the one to ring him through the till. As she came upon his table, for the first time noticing that he was gone, she saw something resting under his wine glass. It was a ten dollar bill.

Lord Sesshomaru had left her a tip.


	5. Three Dates and Emptiness

Strange things aren't expected to happen as a general rule. One goes about their day and thinks that the same monotonous or, dare I say exciting things will happen to them as they do every day. Terrible things happen, but you don't realize that they can happen to anyone until you see it with your own eyes.

That day had been hectic. Three dates, almost back to back was the activity of the day for Sesshomaru, no matter how bad that sounds.

The lovely Aina was the first. I use the compliment very loosely. She was the whole package; curvy as they come, with long hair and poofy eyelashes that almost fell off into her salad. Ran was later and they didn't leave her room for another two hours. She was easily impressed, he didn't even have to try. Finally, he had his work cut out for him staying sane with Mami, the needy and ever unfortunate. Can you say Munchausen?

Though he wouldn't admit it, he was thoroughly exhausted by the time he made it in for his late night dinner. Being a night owl, it wasn't the time that bothered him, rather the business.

There was not another patron to be seen in the now familiar restaurant, and at the sound of the door, he saw Rin jump, as if startled. She was standing stiffly behind the cash register, and her face was a little pale. Maybe she wasn't feeling well. Sesshomaru snorted; it annoyed him that he even noticed that the usual pink was gone from her cheeks.

He walked towards one of the few tables that weren't in disarray and as he went to sit down he noticed how strange this situation was. Not only was this the first time that he'd been the only customer in Sonny's, but Rin usually kept everything tidy and neat. If she wasn't in, the owner did the cleaning rounds. Plus, the waitress hadn't began jabbering mercilessly and ceaselessly.

As he turned towards her he caught a glimpse of movement in the room behind Rin. She cringed, and closed her eyes, and for the first time he saw fear, and no trace of a smile on her face. In a flash, he was by her side. He saw her surprise at her speed, and at the same time caught a glimpse of the person in the back room.

A stocky man in a face mask, and dressed in all black. He was carrying a computer monitor out of a room that had apparently been locked, since he'd obviously kicked it in; the wood by the lock was splintered. He startled as he saw the much taller Sesshomaru enter the small hallway and began to run. Unfortunately for him, he tripped over his own feet and stumbled. Not only was he knocked unconscious by his blunder, but the monitor screen cracked.

Once the police arrived Rin had to answer some questions, and Jaken had to be called in to help survey the damage. Soon they let Rin go, with Jaken offering her paid time off for her to gain her bearings.

As she went to step out of the door, Sesshomaru reached and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and the relieved gratitude showed in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

"Where do you live?" She looked confused. It was an interestingly intriguing look for her, making her look almost childlike.

"Why?"

"I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to," she replied, clearly embarrassed.

"I insist.' His voice was firm and his stance was like a rock. There was nothing that she could say that would be able to move him. She sighed, but smiled.

"Thank you. It's this way."


	6. Flights of Fancy, or just Heroism?

Rin had had difficulty adjusting and keeping busy during the mandatory one week off that Jaken had opposed on her. He had told her of this time off the morning after the break in. She had tried to argue, but everyone seemed to think it was for the best.

Since that day, everyone seemed to be tiptoeing around her. Even the clients at the salon seemed to be worried or nervous, and Rin had a feeling that they doubted the sincerity of her smiles. It was ridiculous.

She realized that, yes, a big thing had happened to her. Who knows what may have come to pass if Sesshomaru hadn't appeared as the knight in shining armour? She shuddered to think about it, but she couldn't stop living her life, wondering after what ifs. She had taken the precaution of putting a bottle of hairspray and a lighter into her small purse, which seemed to magically fit just about anything she needed in it. If anyone tried to do what that man did to her again, then they'd get a homemade flamethrower to the face.

She sighed as she began to remember what had happened.

She had been doing a routine skim of the money in the til; placing the mountain of bills in the zippered bag that Jaken kept just for that specific task. Suddenly, a customer walked up. She looked up and smiled at him. He'd looked normal enough, with his fatherly face, and she'd seen him there before. That's when things had taken a turn for the worse. He'd taken out his weapon and threatened her, slowly moving behind the counter. She'd done what she'd known was the right thing, by handing the money over right away. He moved behind her and demanded that she open the safe for him, but there was no safe, and when she told him so, he grew angry.

That was when Sesshomaru opened the door, and thing seemed to slow down from there. The moment she'd seen his face, she'd felt safe, knowing, somehow that he would save her. Which was what he had done.

Sesshomaru had saved her, and even after all of the talk with the authorities was through, he had stayed and walked her home. He hadn't said a word, but he had let her ramble on nervously, as she was still a bit shaken. When she had turned from her doorway to thank him he had disappeared.

Now, here she was back at work, and thinking about him. Call it a slight crush, turned fancy.

He showed up, as usual, in the evening. Rin was already wiping tables and chatting-up the customers, who also went out of their way not to mention the last week, and asked her how she was feeling. Though she didn't show it, this thoroughly annoyed her. Not that anyone could tell, with the bright and glowing smile she offered to each person she spoke to.

"Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru," she piped up as he walked in and selected one of the empty tables. She made sure that her voice didn't sound any more excited than it usually did. He actually turned to her slightly and offered a nod. That was a first. She set about bringing the order in her hands to the proper patrons, then doubled back to where he sat, looking all at once tired, and stalwart.

"What can I get for you tonight?” She questioned. His eyes turned to her, and he paused for a second before opening his menu and browsing the pages.

"A nice red wine, as usual," he said, "and herb-crusted tilapia with a Caesar salad to start." As an after-thought he added, "No bacon." Rin nodded, scribbling in her book, then ran off to place his order. She poured the wine slowly into the glass, and carried it back to the table. She prepared a Caesar salad, and triple-checked to make sure that she left off the bacon. When she returned, Sesshomaru's eyes were closed, and he looked as if he were sleeping, so she gently placed the glass on the table and the bowl beside it, being careful to not make a noise. Still, his eyes opened and he nodded and took a sip.

Rin wandered away, but her eyes mostly remained on him; it was a miracle that she didn't trip. She liked to think that he didn't notice that she kept glancing his way as he slowly ate his salad, and he may not have, but her interest did not go unnoticed by a few of the older ladies sitting in the room. To be fair, Sesshomaru managed to draw the eyes of all women, whether young of old, at least for a moment; usually more.

His meal was finished in a shorter amount of time than it usually would be. Rin suspected that this was Jaken's way of saying 'thank you for saving my money'. She collected the hot plate, and carried it off to her knight.

"Herb-crusted tilapia, coming right up." She placed the plate on the table and collected his menu. "I hope that you enjoy it."

"I'm sure it taste good enough," he looked down at his plate. She turned to leave, but faced him again when he said," wait." He turned to her, and she found her face heating when his eyes traveled over her face. "How are you feeling?" Not so surprisingly, it didn't bother her when he asked.

"I'm doing well," she responded, smiling wide and sincerely. "Thank you for asking." He nodded and turned back to his food, and she took this as her dismissal.


	7. Business and Pleasure

Things have a way of happening that can be strange. When his half-brother called and asked him to do something for him, Sesshomaru had to pause. InuYasha never asked him for a thing. He couldn't fairly say no. It would be a rather expensive favor- even factoring in any sort of familial discount, mostly because he would be forced to cancel a week's worth of appointments. Still, he would do it. The travel was only a two-hour drive, and he arrived early Sunday evening.

His father's house was a familiar sight, even with a fresh coat of paint. The only thing that was missing was the old oak that had been in the front yard; it had begun to rot the previous year, and it had to be cut down. A shame really, it had been an impressive tree. He had moved out four years ago, but it still felt like home, and had every year when he returned for the holidays.

He unpacked in his old room. It too was nostalgic. It was like high school. You hated it when you were there at first, but after you left you missed it, and felt like the time spent there could have been put to a better use.

At dinner, InuYasha debriefed him on his 'mission.' He was to pretend to be interested in a cousin of Kagome's, and take her on a few dates. Kagome was InuYasha's girlfriend; a pretty girl who was less annoying than most. She looked much like Rin, but Kagome knew that she was attractive, while Rin seemed not to even notice.

Sesshomaru blinked, surprised at himself for even thinking in those terms, and shrugged his shoulders. He knew how humans measured beauty, it was not like it was his own opinion that he was thinking in terms of.

He accepted the challenge of playing the romantic date for this 'Sango'. From what InuYasha told him, she was nice enough. She was learning French, and was hopelessly smitten with a good friend of his brother's. Piece of cake.

________________________________________  


The choice of Bel Cibo restaurant was not so much for seduction value, but rather that it had been Sesshomaru's favorite restaurant when he was younger. He smiled, and flashed his charm, for the obviously naive girl across from him. A few phrases in his semi-fluent French, a kiss on the hand, and some seafood linguine later, the night ended.

Date number two was the only other date it took. Apparently, Sango's friend loved her too, since he barged into Le Cuiller D'Argent, a fancy French place, yelling about needing to talk to her. It was all very amusing, when he thought about it, but that didn't keep him from holding out his hand for payment.

"Cheapskate."

"I gave you a discount as a family favor, trust me. Keep counting."

Two-hundred dollars was usually what he made in a day, if not one visit, but InuYasha didn't know that. He had no idea how good a deal he actually received.

________________________________________  


When he arrived home, Sesshomaru had many messages; a few were from the same person. Then he realized how nice it was not to have had to respond to them for a whole seven days. He listened to the remaining messages, but left them; he would get to them the next day. All he wanted right then was a good meal.

Sonny's was not busy, and he was glad of that. He was in one of the moods where he preferred quiet. Sesshomaru sat and read the menu- which changed each week, and felt, more than saw Rin walk up.

"Hello Rin," he said before she could greet him. "I would like a chocolate milk and prawn salad." looking like she wanted to say something else, she walked to the back. Sesshomaru leaned back in his seat, bracing himself for what would come next.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Rin wondered, placing the chocolate milk on the table in front of him. He knew what she was talking about, but felt like amusing himself.

"What do you mean?" She second-guessed herself for a second, but then looked straight at him.

"You were the one who arranged to have a cab pick me up at night."

"Well, I wasn't here," he mused, "and I couldn't leave you to wander yourself. If something happened to you, who would serve me my chocolate milk?"

Rin looked shocked, but then laughed. Her smile was a surprisingly welcome sight.

"Thank you."  
________________________________________

He walked her home that night, as they had both become accustomed to. All the way Rin chattered as incessantly as she ever had. At the half-way mark, Sesshomaru had had enough.

"Rin," he said, stopping in his tracks.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, pausing next to him. With all the speed he could muster, he turned towards her and hooked an arm around her. She squeaked in alarm, and stared up at him with widened eyes. Taking advantage of her moment of confusion, he lifted her chin and leaned down.

Her lips were soft under his. Her body tensed as he pulled back. She just stared at him with her mouth agape.

"Finally, a little quiet," he joked. She did not say another word for the rest of the way to the salon, but waved shyly before darting into the building.


	8. 'Not so Secrest' Revealed

Oh god, oh god, oh god. Oh god, oh god. Sesshomaru had kissed her.

Rin sighed and plopped onto her bed, touching her lips with her fingertips. Her heart was pounding inside her ribcage and her mind was racing a mile a minute.

It wasn't like it had been her first time being kissed-she had some experience, but it had never been so gentle or thorough. She bit her bottom lip and could taste him on it.

"Wow."

In her defense, Rin behaved as usual the next day at work. Even when Sesshomaru walked in looking as sleek as ever, she kept composed. Maybe she was too calm, because he gave her a few strange looks.

The service went on normally, as it had for months, but Rin felt this strange nervousness as she carried out dishes. Time seemed sped up this day. Just as he left she went to pick up his dishes, and she noticed something laying on his seat. When she inspected it she found that it had his name on it.

His last name was Taisho?

Therefore she figured out that it must have fallen out of his pocket while he sat. It slipping out onto the seat would have made no sound, so it made sense that he wouldn't notice it.

Rin barely hesitated. She scooped it up, and ran from the building, only to stop in her tracks. She had been about to call his name when she had seen him. He was facing away from her in the embrace of another woman. She felt a quick pain in her chest before she heard what they were saying to one another.

"I told you that I would meet you at your apartment," Sesshomaru said, his voice even. "There was no need for you to come here. I do not conduct my business in such public areas- especially the services that you require." The woman rolled her eyes and frowned up at him.

"I'm paying for this, and just wanted to see you. The customer is always right, aren't they?" Something in her voice made it painfully clear to the waitress about what was going on. She turned to leave, but accidentally bumped into someone. At her yelp, Sesshomaru turned.

"Rin? Did you follow me?" She didn't acknowledge his question. She just left.


	9. Conversation

Something had changed- that much was for certain. Sesshomaru could feel it prick at his instincts; Rin's silence was another clue. He arrived much earlier for his dinner that was usual, and he stayed much later for the week.

Rin was courteous as ever, but her incessant chatter had lessened to a polite babble; she had yet to call him Lord Sesshomaru. The fact that he found this worrisome made him ornery. This led to many misunderstandings and issues in the rest of him life.

Just the day before he had snapped at a particularly needy client. Rather than making up for it by apologizing and whispering sweet nothings, he had tossed her money on top of where her pitiful figure lay on her bed, and slammed the door behind himself on the way out.

Now, it was a chilled Sunday evening. Winter was fast approaching, and wasn't doing it casually. Having enough, he slipped into Sonny's at well after midnight following a fitful nap. That enough was frustrating- Sesshomaru didn't nap. Ever.

With a sour, tired look on his face, he sat at his table. He did not look at the menu, but laced his fingers on the table in front of him, sitting straight as he ever had. He was one of three customers in the building, but it took the waitress a good ten minutes to grace his table; even then she did so grudgingly. He did not wait for her to say a thing, but spoke first.

"Sit." He gestured to the seat across from him.

"I'm sorry sir, but I am currently working." She gestured around, but was met with a cool smile.

"But I am the only patron at this time," he stated. Rin was about to argue, but looked up to see that he was indeed correct. The other two regulars had already paid and stepped out. Little did she know that Sesshomaru had called ahead to Jaken. He had offered his a four-figure sum of money to speak to his customers and arrange a completely private atmosphere.

"So, sit," he nodded. She did, though she looked at the sugar dispenser with dedication. Sesshomaru leaned back and studied her face. He noticed a few things. One, she looked tired; two, she was pale; three, she was frustrated. He tried to think of the best tack to take. Truthfully, with all his training he was still flying blind. All he really knew was that beneath her constant papaya scent was an uncommon and subtle sorrow.

"Well, are you going to order?" She wondered calmly.

"No, I came to talk," he admitted. She finally looked up, eyes flashing.

"So, you've finally worked up the courage to confront me?" Her voice was hard, and uncharacteristic. It nearly made him flinch, which caused him to growl quietly. It was not quite quietly enough to go unnoticed, however and Rin's eyebrows raised. "Did you just growl at me?" Sesshomaru looked away.

"Not at you specifically..." He saw her try to hold back a giggle as he returned his eyes to her face.

"The only way it seems that this will work is if you and I talk, so I'll start. Yes, I am an escort. I have been for a while."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Rin asked. The question stumped Sesshomaru.

"I don't follow your meaning," he admitted, annoyed with himself for sounding so idiotic. Rin sighed and ran a hand down her face.

"I mean, you have to have realized that sleeping with and lying for women that obviously may as well be faceless to you isn't a fulfilling career. It can't make you happy."

"I excel at it." Sesshomaru could feel unwelcome resentment rising. "They want it, and who am I to deny them? Lying comes easy to me."

"And, when are you going to stop lying to yourself?" Her voice was gentle, and her eyes were sad. They were sad for him. He stared at her until she spoke again. "I saw it in your face the other day; you're disgusted with what you do. You're lowering yourself from the Lord that I know you to be." She had said it all quickly and had to take a few deep breaths. He looked down and inspected his perfectly manicured nails.

"What do you expect me to do?" He asked dryly. She reached out and put a hand over his. When he looked at her she was smiling.

"First, you need to get a new job. You're a smart man, you'll figure it out."


	10. Three Years Later

Three years Later

Things had changed. It had taken him three years and much effort, but now Sesshomaru had a business to be proud of. He no longer sold himself, With the help of the enthusiastic Rin, he had opened his own business.

The business was a dating service which encouraged people to meet and be with someone who they could share a deep and long-lasting bond with. His cynical views on love were not so strongly engrained in him any longer, though he still considered it a farce covering up plain lust and attraction. Now he allowed, at Rin's insistence, the possibility that it may be more. On occasion.

In the business he had three trusting and competent employees. The first he had hired was Cecille. She was a petite blonde woman with an authoritative air about her. Her duties were promotion, advertising, and bookings. The next hire was Julie; a slight, but firey read head. She was in charge of decoration, atmosphere, and she shared introduction shifts with the newest hire, Dean.

Dean was a mid-twenties man with an affection for women, and an even bigger thing for romance. His main job was to make people comfortable and help them in any way possible, especially in collecting feedback. Of course, Sesshomaru looked over this with a careful eye.

Though he now trusted all three of his employees, his business was growing and he would soon need to hire newer, fresher faces; possibly even buy a bigger building.

"I'll have to ask Rin," he mused. A while back the thought may have stopped him but now he barely noticed. Until decisions were made, and new people hired though, he was helping out. Nobody seemed to mind- especially not the ladies. The Lord of West Land dating was still quite the charmer.

Sesshomaru glanced at his watch. Rin was late. He smirked as he saw her flushed face appear from around the corner.

"Sorry," she gasped for a breath, "I'm late. Things took longer than expected at the salon." Rin no longer worked as a waitress. Two years ago she had quit Sonny's to work forty hours a week at her mother's salon. She now had the proper training to do so, and to keep two full time jobs would be too much even for her.

"You changed your hair," he remarked. Rin smiled and shook her hair which she had streaked with white, peek a boo style.

"You noticed," she replied, looking plesed. This caused him to smirk, and for some reason he found himself capturing some of the white locks in between his fingertips; they were soft to the touch. Rin tilted her head and grinned up at him. "How had your day been so far?"

"I can't complain," he answered, leading her towards his car. He opened her door for her and then got in, turning the key in the ignition. As he drove he started to tell her about the woes of being the owner of a fast growing business.

"Suck it up, my Lord," she teasingly whined, to his surprise. "You are such a baby sometimes. I know you were used to taking the easy way out when I first met you, but you've grown a pair since then, so show it."

"You've become," he paused for the right word, "bold as of late." Rin grinned widely across the vehicle at him.

"That's because I have to keep up with your surprisingly strong ego," she taunted. "Seriously, Sesshy-sama, you need to bring yourself back down to earth and realize that while you are the prettiest man I have ever met, and possibly in the western world, you kind of come across as slightly abrasive. I find it endearing, but some people are put off by it. Actually, most people feel as if they've been whacked in the face with a frying pan. The only reason you even happened to have such an awesome friend as me is that I ignore all social norms and tried to figure out why you were so insistent on being alone. Do you want to know what I figured out?"

"What did you figured out?" While he was amused, Sesshomaru also felt slightly nervous. What was her conclusion? Had she figured something out?

"Well you've been hurt, obviously, since everyone in the world has," Rin spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "I happen to think that you had really fallen in love with a girl once, and she tore out your heart, stomping it flat on the pavement, or something along those lines. I don't know who she was, or what she did, but I am determined to help you get over her horrid smearing of that wonderful thing that the world calls l.o.v.e." Finishing one of her common one-breathed speeches, she reached a hand over and touched his cheek.

A strange feeling fell over Sesshomaru, and he decidedly turned his eyes to stare out of the windshield at the traffic. Suddenly his nerves flared up even more. How much could she find out? Then again, part of him felt strangely thrilled to have someone dig past the layers that he had built up around himself, though he would never admit it.

"You have an overwhelming amount of imagination," he said in a tone that barely convinced himself. Rin just laughed.

"You're so transparent to me. You can't try to use your people skills and lying, because I can see past it. I know you too well by now. You have to realize that once you become best friends with a girl she begins to know you almost better than you know yourself. Truly, it's neat. Oh, you know what else is neat?! I found your pen under my couch. I know it's yours because your name is on it. If you want you can to pick it up after dinner."

"Sure," he nodded, pulling into the parking lot. "Let's eat."


End file.
